A measuring cell of this type can be used, for example, for the analysis of oils used in technical systems for the transmission of pressures, for lubrication, and/or for cooling. In operation, the oil is subjected to aging and/or fouling. For the operational reliability of the system, it is critical to be able to check the quality state of the oil in near real time. For this purpose, the wavelength-dependent transmission of the oil can be measured, or the absorption bands can be measured especially in the infrared range. Conclusions can be drawn from those measurements regarding the quality of the oil.
Reflection spectrometers with these measuring cells are known, for example, from DE 103 21 472 A1, DE 197 31 241 C2, or EP 0 488 947 A1. Transmission spectrometers are known, for example, from DE 10 2004 008 685 A1 and GB 2 341 925 A.
DE 41 37 060 C2 discloses a microcell for infrared spectroscopy.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0063330 A1 discloses a heat sink and a method for producing this heat sink.
DE 102 44 786 A1 and AT 500 075 B1 disclose a method for connecting wafers. DE 103 29 866 A1 discloses the use of wafer bonding for a piezoelectric substrate with temperature compensation and method for producing a surface wave component.
DE 199 09 692 C1 discloses a flow measuring cell for studying a high-speed chemical reaction.
DE 101 04 957 A1 discloses a method for producing a three-dimensional micro flow cell.